


Come Pour Fire

by KaylaBellissima



Series: "One Shots" and "What Ifs?" [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, One Shot, Steamy, VictUuri, hot springs on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaBellissima/pseuds/KaylaBellissima
Summary: “Victor-” Yuuri tried to speak, but was cut off by the reappearance of Victor’s mouth against his.  He didn’t think he cared anymore about the world around him; he just wanted to exist in this bubble forever.  “Is this a dream?” He managed.“I should hope not.”





	Come Pour Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I seem to be inspired for little tid bits here and there lately, so I thought I would share! Let me know what you think!

As soon as the music started, he knew it was about more that just a bowl of katsudon.  His body pulsed with the music as it blasted through the rink, and everything blurred.  The routine was not as ingrained in his mind as he’d hoped, but emotion could make up for any minor mistakes he might make.  Yuuri moved over the ice like never before, and the silence from the crowd was as deafening as the music. 

 

Did they like it?

 

Were they paying attention?

 

They had to be; he was pouring all the passion he could muster into the performance without forgetting the routine all together.  He felt all eyes on him, and even though he couldn’t see particular faces without his glasses, he could feel Victor’s gaze bore into him no matter where he was on the ice.  Briefly focusing more on footwork than eros, Yuuri let his mind wander and had to suppress a blush as he remembered his talk with Victor before he took to the ice.

 

Yuuri wasn’t really a proponent for physical affection, or much contact to begin with, but he couldn’t help himself.  His nerves had been shot and he needed a hug, badly.  As he moved into a spin and ran his arms up his sides, he imagined the feeling of someone else performing the action, and it sent a pleasant tingle through his skin.  He didn’t nail his next jump, but he didn’t hesitate to get back up and replace the suave and intense façade of the seductress in his story.  He pictured himself exuding a _come hither_ message and amplified his movements to echo the sentiment.  Before he knew it, he swept his arms into an arc and he was stood still on the ice, chest pounding.

 

The boom of applause startled him out of his reverie and he bowed in appreciation.  As he neared the edge of the rink, Victor came into view.

 

“Yuuri!” Victor said enthusiastically as he embraced him in a quick hug.  The contact was comforting, but gone too quickly.  It was also spoiled by the barrage of criticism Victor began to give him, and he collapsed on the spot.  Blackness spread over his vision, and the last thing he heard was Victor calling his name again; this time much more confused. 

 

In a daze, Yuuri was deemed the winner of the Hot Springs on Ice event, and somehow managed to give a speech about his drive to win now that Victor was officially his coach.  What was he supposed to say? The contact between the skaters had spurred him on, and Yuuri wished he could curl up into a ball and roll away from the world at large for a while.  Thankfully, the rink cleared fairly quickly after the fuss was over.

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri said to Victor as he unlaced his skates.  Victor looked up from his phone.

 

“For what?” Victor said.

 

“For… choosing me? For even wanting to be my coach in the first place?” Yuuri said truthfully.  Victor simply smiled in response if not surprised, but Yuuri had to be imagining the surprise.  Victor knew Yuuri was just a mediocre skater; he’d said it himself when he was assigning the songs last week. 

 

“And, I guess, for helping me awaken my eros.  You knew it was there even if I didn’t.  You helped me unlock a new part of myself I didn’t think was possible, so thank you for that Victor.” Yuuri said looking into Victor’s face directly.  He wanted the full force of his gratitude to come across, and he figured direct and prolonged eye contact was the best way to express it.  It seemed to be working because Victor refused to break the eye contact.  The quiet in the rink buzzed in his ears as they stared at each other.

 

In about two strides Victor was towering over him, pulling him to his feet with a look that Yuuri hadn’t seen before.  Yuuri almost fell since he’d only gotten one of his skates off, and grabbed for Victor to keep his balance.  This seemed to spur Victor into greater action, and their lips met, hard and wanting.  Shock ran through Yuuri. 

 

Was this really happening?

 

Was he really kissing Victor Nikiforov?

 

Yuuri’s mind went blank as Victor pressed their bodies together until they were touching along every part of each other.  Exploratory hands mapped their way across Yuuri’s body and he gasped for air.  Still not steady on his feet with only one skate, Yuuri clutched Victor’s shoulders in the hopes of regaining his balance, but it was a lost cause at that point with the elation and wanting Yuuri felt.  Victor paused their kissing only to begin trailing his lips down Yuuri’s neck until he was gently sucking and kissing at the skin there.  Yuuri tried to suppress a moan but couldn’t, and Yuuri could feel Victor’s lips smile against his skin. 

 

“Victor-” Yuuri tried to speak, but was cut off by the reappearance of Victor’s mouth against his.  He didn’t think he cared anymore about the world around him; he just wanted to exist in this bubble forever.  “Is this a dream?” He managed.

 

“I should hope not.” Victor said against his mouth as he shucked off the brown overcoat he’d been wearing.  Yuuri felt a surge of confidence in that moment and let his hands slide into the softness of Victor’s silver hair.  Victor groaned in response and lifted Yuuri up and against him.  Yuuri curled his legs around Victor’s torso while trying to kick his other skate off in the process.  Yuuri couldn’t focus, and the stiffness between his legs wasn’t helping in the slightest.  Not to mention, he could feel something _hard_ pressing against him.  Suddenly, Yuuri felt the cool metal of the lockers against his back.

 

The coldness restored some of Yuuri’s consciousness of his surroundings and he broke the kiss to catch his breath.  He was sure he knew now that the hardness he felt was indeed matched by Victor as he saw how dilated those blue eyes were.  Victor’s face in front of him was flushed, his lips were red and swollen from kissing, and his hair was more mussed and untidy than Yuuri had ever seen it.  Victor laid a hand to Yuuri’s cheek and his brow furrowed.

 

“Is something wrong _zoloste?_ ” Victor crooned as he brushed his thumb across Yuuri’s cheekbone.  Yuuri blushed profusely at the endearment.  He didn’t know much Russian, but it sounded pretty the way Victor said it.  A smile crossed Victor’s face and he slowly let Yuuri down from his hold.  The newfound height difference this close was a bit daunting, but Yuuri couldn’t see any form of malice in Victor’s expression if he tried.

 

“I’m just surprised.” Yuuri finally managed to say after a long pause.  Victor chuckled and caressed Yuuri’s face.

 

“You know, with that blush on your face you look just like you did at the banquet.” Victor said affectionately with a teasing grin.

 

“The banquet?” Yuuri asked in confusion.

 

“Yes, when you asked me to be your coach you looked just as you do now.” Victor said with nostalgia.

 

“I… what?!” Yuuri said shocked; he could feel his face turn from tomato red to ivory white in less than two seconds.  Victor looked confused as well now.

 

“Why do you think I’m here Yuuri? You asked me to be your coach.” Victor said plainly.  “At first I thought you might have changed your mind since you never called me,” A pained look crossed his face at the thought, “but once you posted the video of you skating my routine, I knew you were serious.” Victor said as if it were only natural.

 

“But… but I didn’t… what???” Yuuri said completely baffled.  “Is this a prank?” He said with increasing disbelief.  Victor looked angry at that.

 

“No it’s not; you asked me to come and I did.  What do you all of a sudden not remember?”  Victor asked in exasperation. 

 

“No… I… I don’t remember.” Yuuri said honestly.  “All I remember from the banquet was having a few drinks too many and waking up with a wicked hangover in my hotel room the next morning.” This time, it was Victor’s turn to pale.

 

“So… so you weren’t just teasing when you said katsudon was your eros?” Victor said in clear disbelief.  The memory made Yuuri blush again; this time in sheer embarrassment.

 

“No, I wasn’t kidding or anything.  I really tried to think of something that I would do anything to have, and I was craving it so badly it was the first thing that popped into my head.” Yuuri said with his eyes downcast.  He couldn’t bring himself to look at Victor anymore.  Not when Victor wore a mask of shock and hurt, and Yuuri knew it was his fault.  “I’m so sorry; I’m such an idiot.” Yuuri said as tears welled in his eyes.  He didn’t look at Victor as he walked away; he was just relieved that he could cry without being watched since there was no one else in the rink.  Even with the quiet, Yuuri didn’t hear the footsteps behind him and was jolted by the hand on his arm.

 

“Yuuri wait.” Victor cried as he pulled Yuuri away from the front door.  Yuuri didn’t mean to look, but he was so shocked Victor followed him, his eyes immediately went to the beautiful face he’d been staring at for years on end.  He saw a flash of guilt in Victor’s eyes at the tears in his which made him feel even worse.

 

“You’re not an idiot Yuuri.” Victor said trying to catch his breath.

 

“Of course I am!” Yuuri said trying to wipe his eyes.  “I made a fool of myself in front of you and that video wasn’t even supposed to be posted!” Yuuri couldn’t stop the constant stream of tears at this point; it was hopeless.

 

“Yuuri, you didn’t make a fool of yourself.  I liked you and I wanted to coach you.” Victor said seriously.  “As for the video… I’m glad it was posted.” Yuuri looked at Victor and knew he was telling the truth.  Yuuri soaked his sleeves in tears and tried to compose himself.  He took a deep breath and exhaled in the hopes of decelerating his heart rate.

 

“Then thank you; for everything, Victor.  I couldn’t do this if you weren’t here.” Yuuri stood from his bow and gave Victor a look as if to say _I’m done crying now._   Victor nodded.

 

“It has and always will be my pleasure Yuuri.” Victor said with a tentative smile.  Yuuri returned the gesture, and they went back to collect their things.

 

“Ready?” Victor said as he put his coat back on.

 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Yuuri said now smiling.  Needless to say, the Hot Springs on Ice event did _not_ go according to how Yuuri envisioned it, but he wasn’t complaining.  As he and Victor walked out of Ice Castle, a brisk wind met them at the door, and Yuuri felt like a completely different person; stronger and more ready than ever to get to the Grand Prix Final.


End file.
